1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices most generally for memorializing burial sites normally located in cemeteries. Normally one or more individuals are interred at a specific site and the present invention provides audio and visual information as well as a displaying and playing means therefore at the site. The present invention deals with that field of fixtures which are designed to be positionable at interment sites to generally commemorate or any manner memorialize the life of the individual or individuals to which the interment site specifically relates. Use of this design in non-human interment locations is contemplated such as at places of pet burial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of devices or constructions or systems for the purpose of memorializing an interment site for a human or other being such as U.S. Des. Pat. No. D310,419 issued Sep. 4, 1990 to A. J. Morvant on a “Permanent Photographic Memorial Marker”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,343 issued Apr. 4, 1995 to B. M. Boggio on a “Resting Place Marker With Audio System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,816 issued Oct. 15, 1996 to A. J. Arcadia et al on an “Illuminated Memorial Assembly”; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. D381,182 issued Jul. 15, 1997 to R. C. Whited on a “Horizontal Grave Marker”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,515 issued Nov. 18, 1997 to R. W. Rodrigues on a “Monument Display Case And Mounting Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,488 issued Dec. 9, 1997 to R. Assisi on a “Device For Storage And Retrieval Of Personal Information”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,921 issued Mar. 24, 1998 to J. L. Rojas on a “Burial Marker And Display Box”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,458 issued Dec. 28, 1999 to H. Weiss on “Monuments, Markers And Columbariums With Improved Display Indicia”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,973 issued Jul. 18, 2000 to H. Weiss on “Monuments, Markers And Columbariums With Improved Display Indicia”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,330 issued Jul. 25, 2000 to R. Pratt on a “Memorial Year Round Flower Display”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,871 issued Aug. 1, 2000 to F. J. Arnold et al and assigned to Arnold Systems Corporation, Inc. on a “Headstone Display Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,672 issued Nov. 14, 2000 to D. E. Bachman and assigned to The York Group, Inc. on a “Memorial Display Unit And Method For Displaying Memorials”.